1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a console assembly for a passenger seating area of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Vehicle manufacturers continue to develop storage containers and devices for the passenger compartments of vehicles to accommodate occupant's personal items and automotive components. Several current storage containers are designed to fit within specified areas of the passenger compartment and allow limited access to items stored therein.
Many automotive vehicles include a center console or other storage device disposed between the driver and passenger seats in the front passenger compartment of the vehicle. These consoles typically comprise a console base either secured to the floor or pivotally connected between the seats, a storage cavity formed in the console base to retain items during travel and an armrest pivotally connected to the console base extending generally horizontally across the storage cavity.
Armrests are incorporated into vehicles for ergonomic reasons and comfort and convenience of both drivers and passengers. Armrests may be attached to or integrally formed as part of an interior door panel, a seat assembly, an overhead console, a center console, an instrument panel, a floor system, or any other interior panel.
It is desirable to make console assemblies reconfigurable by integrating various components in a storage area below an armrest. However, many of these components are limited in use to passengers seated in distinct positions of the passenger seating area. It would be advantageous to provide a console assembly having a reconfigurable component usable throughout the vehicle seating area.